The present invention relates to a received signal strength indicator.
A received signal strength indicator (RSSI) is typically needed in data communication equipment to allow operation over a wide range of input signal levels. Known RSS indicators have either a non-linear logarithmic characteristic or use complex circuitry to achieve a linear characteristic. A high circuit complexity results in high current consumption and large die area. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,338,985; 6,360,086; 6,636,099; and 6,720,757, all of which are incorporated by reference herein.
A received signal strength indicator with a linear characteristic, i.e., an output signal proportional to the amplitude of a received input signal, may significantly simplify an application as compared to solutions with a logarithmic characteristic. However, the linear characteristic should not be achieved at the expense of high power consumption, high complexity and large die area.